Best Served Cold
left | writer = Caroline Dries | director = Darren Genet | previous = Live Through This | next = Mommie Dearest }} is the sixth episode of the seventh Season of the and the one hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary DAMON AND STEFAN COME FACE-TO-FACE WITH JULIAN — After being reunited with her former love Julian, Lily hosts a dinner party to introduce him to Damon and Stefan and to declare peace between her family of Heretics and the residents of Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan find themselves at an impasse when they realize they have differing views on how to handle Julian’s arrival. At the party, Bonnie and Matt uncover a strange mystery involving some unsuspecting residents, while a devastating revelation causes Alaric to reach his breaking point. Caroline and Enzo also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Unknown (in Jo's body) *Todd Lasance as Julian *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Trivia *Season 7's sixth episode will feature a party. Annie Wersching on Instagram *In the promo, both Stefan and Damon learn that the other plans to kill Julian for their own reasons, they then team up to kill him. Though it seems Julian is a much better fighter than them and will not be easy to kill. *TVLINE: Anything you can tease about Stefan and Caroline that you haven’t already? ::Julie Plec: I would say Stefan and Caroline are part of one of the bigger surprises of the season, which we’ll unfold around Episode 6 or 7. It’s a bit of a fun curveball to throw their way. TV Line *When Lily realizes she has everything she ever wanted except her sons' love, she throws a mixer with the heretics "to show her children they can live together peacefully." But things get messy when Damon and Stefan show up with "a very clear agenda." November Sweeps Preview Spoilers 2015 *Alaric trying to get Jo back: Alaric didn’t get the memo that the writer’s room passed around which said death is permanent. Laughs Poor guy is going down a lot of really troublesome roads trying to bring back his wife from death in a world where there’s no more Other Side, when there’s no clean way to do it. And so hopefully he’ll find a loophole so that he can get what he wants but it’s not necessarily going to be easy because we have been very clear that death is permanent. It’s going to be a long road for him filled with beauty and heartbreak and will actually serve as the jumping off point to a fairly major plot twist that will hit us in the sixth episode. Julie Plec to EW *STEROLINE’S PLOT THICKENS: As more information is revealed about Stefan and Valerie’s past, “it will start to make Caroline feel insecure about where she stands with him,” Dries says. “She’s not an insecure character, but these little things keep chipping away at her. … Stefan will struggle with how to be a good guy to validate his relationship with Valerie and also feel like he’s not leaving Caroline in the dust. … In Episode 6, he’ll admit how this affects him, even in present day. Caroline is going to find an inner strength she didn’t know she had.” *JO: "It’s “possible” that the spirit inside Jo’s body is someone we know." TV Line Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References *The popular expression " " suggests that revenge is more satisfying if enacted when unexpected or long feared, inverting traditional civilized revulsion toward "cold-blooded" violence. *'' '' is Joe Abercrombie's fourth novel. It was first published in June 2009 by Gollancz in the UK, with an American edition following from Orbit Books. It is the first stand-alone novel set in world. Quotes Promo :Damon (to Stefan): "Looks like mom raised her man crush from the dead." :Lily (to Julian): "We have enemies here." :Stefan (to Damon): "You need to help me kill him." :Lily (to Julian): "I am referring to my sons." :Damon (to Stefan): "I'm in." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Promo "Best Served Cold" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Extended Promo - Live Through This HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD706_Damon_Beau.jpg TVD706_Damon_Stefan.jpg TVD706_Matt.jpg TVD706_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD706_Matt_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD706_Stefan_Lily.jpg TVD706_Stefan_Damon.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-10-23_Paul_Wesley_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Annie Wersching 2015-09-09_Michael_Malarkey.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 9, 2015 2015-09-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September, , Paul Wesley September 2015 2015-09-08_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 8, 2015 2015-09-05_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September 5, 2015 2015-09-04_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_18-10_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_05-24_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching Cornell Willis September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_01-15_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annie Wersching September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_00-37_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_Darren_Genet_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Darren Genet September 4, 2015 2015-09-03_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_23-20_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_05-17_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 7